1. Field
Various features relate to an integrated passive device (IPD) on substrate.
2. Background
A capacitor is an example of an integrated passive device (IPD) that may be coupled to a die (e.g., semiconductor device) in a package. Such capacitors are typically used as decoupling capacitors in a Power Delivery Networks (PDNs) that are used to deliver power from a power supply/source to integrated circuits (ICs)/dies. PDNs inherently suffer from noise and/or resonance, which interfere with the ICs the PDNs are meant to power. Decoupling capacitors help avoid or minimize this interference by decoupling power supplies from the PDNs.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of several decoupling capacitors on a printed circuit board (PCB). Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a printed circuit board (PCB) 100 that includes an integrated circuit (IC)/die 102. The PCB 100 and the IC/die 102 are part of a power delivery network (PDN). The IC/die 102 is coupled to the PCB 100 through a set of solder balls 104, which are located between the PCB 100 and the IC/die 102. FIG. 1 also illustrates a first decoupling capacitor 106 and a second decoupling capacitor 108. The first and second decoupling capacitors 106-108 are also part of the PDN and are coupled to a power source (not shown) of the PDN through a route 110.
The above configuration of decoupling capacitors takes up a lot of real estate and requires complicated board designs. As such, there is a need for an improved design for implementing decoupling capacitors or other IPDs (e.g., inductor) with an IC/die. Ideally, such a design will provide high density IPDs and will be less complicated than current decoupling capacitor designs and/or IPD designs.